Fuel My Internal Fire
by Tigger-Bonet
Summary: Entry 4 from my 10 Day Writing Challenge. Shikamaru always burned up at the sound of Neji's voice...


10 Day Writing Challenge, Day 4

ShikaNeji, OOC, Fluffiness, Slash (kinda)

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

A/N: I'm back with another installment from my Writing Challenge. This one was tough for me and I think that it shows in the writing, unfortunately. Also, this story is not concurrent with the others. It's just something I thought of to fit the topic. The next one, will probably be KevEdd again. I just wanted to try out a different pairing. Please Review!

-Molten-

Shikamaru had many things he admired about his lover, Neji. His long chocolate locks, his smooth gait, and his presence were a few. What he admired most of all, however, was how in moments of passion Neji's voice sent him over the edge. The jonin's voice always seemed to light a fire in his soul as he spoke lovingly to the other. This time was no exception. The two stood in the hallway of the Nara's new house at the far edge of his family's sprawling forested compound. The opal eyed jonin wrapped his arms around his lover's waist and simply stated, "I want you." Immediately, Shikamaru felt the familiar stirring in his loins. "Oh, do you now," he challenged. The Hyuuga simply nodded and grasped his hand, leading him to the bedroom.

Lightly pushing Shikamaru to the bed, Neji stood for a second before slowly pulling the chuunin's shirt over his head. Brown eyes met moonstone ones and both men smiled. "Am I the only one who's going to be shirtless for the evening," teased Shikamaru coyly. Neji gave no response, earning himself a small disappointed mewl from the other. Instead, the Hyuuga leaned down, took the others' ear stud into his mouth and gently tugged. The smaller man moaned lightly, pleasing his lover. To this, Neji replied smiling, "You will be clothed however I see fit, Love." He drug his tongue sensually down Shikamaru's throat, moistening the bronze skin. "You always taste like liquid gold," he stated. Neji could practically taste the blush blooming across the younger man's skin. The Nara felt his insides begin to smolder at the words. Compliments from his love always made him feel vulnerable, yet absolutely perfect. Lightly, he guided the Hyuuga down onto the bed as well.

Neji's pearl eyes searched out the warm ones next to him. Shikamaru took the moment to pull him into a deep kiss. Neji tasted clean and his body smelled faintly of musk and sandalwood, a smell that thrilled the Nara to no end. The Hyuuga's tongue explored the welcoming cavern of his lover's mouth and rewarded him with a low growl. He knew Shikamaru always enjoys his verbal moments in the midst of their passion, when he was so reserved and silent in everyday motions. The jonin shifted slightly and pulled the younger man directly underneath him. Shikamaru's eyes were closed and he was focusing on the tender dance of tongues they were engaged in. Shikamaru tasted faintly of spearmint that was tinted vaguely by the smoke from a cigarette. The taste was very fitting for the younger man with his shadowy elusive nature, thought Neji. The Nara pulled back slightly, breaking the kiss so they could breathe. His lips were moist, and he looked so open that Neji had to take in a deep breath. "You are beautiful, Shikamaru," he whispered. Neji was rewarded with a smile from the younger man. "You aren't too bad yourself, Hyuuga," came his reply. Lightly biting his mate's bottom lip, the byakugan-user was given another low moan from his lover.

Shikamaru rolled the two over in the bed and settled himself on top of his lover. "Look at me," he commanded. Neji did as he was told and looked up. "I love you, you know that?" asked the Nara. "Of course I do," answered Neji, "I love you too." The shadow-nin planted a chaste kiss on his lover's lips. Neji smiled. Shikamaru pushed Neji's long hair away from his neck and latched on, kissing and biting. The Hyuuga squirmed in delight and let out several noises of appreciation. Shikamaru snaked his hand over his pale boyfriend's firm chest and worked his way around to his back. Taking a break to look at his work on Neji's neck, he smiled at the bruise mark already blossoming across the lower dip of the man's strong neck. He returned to his ministrations and continued palming his lover's skin as he did. Finally, after he bit down aggressively on the neck offered to him, he chuckled as Neji swiftly arched off the bed at the sensation, moaning out, "Oh Gods!" The Nara placed his hand flat against Neji's back and flipped him over on to his stomach. He then started to nibble the back of his lover's shoulders and left a trail of butterfly kisses over the top vertebrae of his spine. Kissing and licking and biting even more as he began to work his way down Neji's spine, he delighted in the noises and clipped phrases spewing forth from his lover's mouth. Neji's back had always been fairly sensitive, seeing that his dojutsu blind spot was there and Shikamaru loved to exploit that fact. The smolder in his gut began to morph into a wildfire, slowly but surely. "I think I like you unraveling at my touch, Love," said Shikamaru. Scoffing, Neji turned his head and stated simply, "I do not unravel." The Nara noted the blush and soft sheen of sweat across the body of his lover and gave a small laugh. "If you say so," he teased. Neji laughed as well and turned over onto his elbow. He softly placed his hand on his lover's cheek and said, "Come here Shika." The shorter male replied and the two kissed once more.

After breaking the short kiss, Neji grasped Shikamaru's hand. He kissed each pair of their entwined fingers. Exhaling heavily, the older male pushed his hips up. The friction of their pants meeting was electrifying. Shikamaru gasped, and gripped Neji's hand tighter, "Damn you, Hyuuga, must you move so fast?" Neji laughed, "Am I being fast, Nara, or are you taking too long?" The fire in Shikamaru's loins exploded. Neji pushed their hips together again. Reaching his other hand down, he relinquished them of both of their pants. Shikamaru ground down onto Neji this time, and relished the languid moan that escaped the opal eyed man. The heaviness of his erection was troubling him. He begged to be touched, to be consumed. A few more grinds later and both men were panting heavily. Neji flipped them over again, and unlatched their hands. The jonin snaked his hand down between their two bodies and pressed his nimble fingers to Shikamaru's erection. The Nara ground up in anticipation, hoping that Neji would get the hint. Instead Neji bit down firmly on Shikamaru's exposed collarbone. The younger man let out a sharp sensuous yell and Neji smiled. Licking the now bruised collarbone, he said, "That's right Shikamaru, give me your essence." He slid his mouth down to the toned chest beneath his and planted several open-mouthed kissed across the firm muscular planes. Shikamaru and Neji were both on fire now.

The Nara beneath him began squirming in delight, panting, and letting out the most delicious mewling noises. Chuckling at the sight, Neji responded, "You're so easily aroused tonight." Before the doe eyed boy could respond, he bit down on a pert nipple. Shikamaru gasped in near ecstasy. The Hyuuga forcibly suckled the nub in his mouth while lightly twisting the other one with his slender fingers, all the while continuing the delicious friction between their hips. Shikamaru felt the fire in him start to burn away at the shadows of his control beneath his boyfriend. It never took him long once Neji really started going. The other nin had always had this effect on him. With a shout and a great spasm, he felt his loins drain themselves all over his and his love's stomachs. Neji looked down with surprise at his boyfriend's now spent member. He shifted his hand down from Shikamaru's chest and ran his slender fingers through the sticky fluid before sliding them into the Nara's mouth. Shikamaru moaned as he tasted his own salty essence. Lowering his head, Neji kissed his partner again. The Nara tasted of desire, but still tinged with smoke. Noticing the twitching of his own member, Neji took his lover's arms and pinned them above his head. "Now it's my turn to come, but this won't be as sudden, Love. Tonight I'll make you lose every ounce of control you think you have. I will show you exactly why no one else can love you as much as I can," he said, looking into his boyfriend's warm eyes. The statement was spoken with purpose, but Shikamaru heard it as a promise and that was all he needed.

*ANNNNNDDDDD that's it! I hope you enjoyed it! Please remember to review! Until next time…. By the way, I don't have often internet access, so that's why these updates are taking forever. Just so you know, so bear with me!*


End file.
